


His very own Swords & Shields

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Age One shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, Cassandra Pentaghast's Disgusted Noises, F/M, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, elora lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about Varric's desire for Cassandra and their first night together.</p><p>NSFW</p><p>(Possibility of more chapters, likely more one shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His very own Swords & Shields

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs simultaneously with chapter seven of A Tale of Elora.

Varric sat in the Herald’s Rest, retelling a story about the time he and Hawke hustled a group of mercenaries in a game of Wicked Grace. He laughed recounting the way he and Hawke had disappeared through a window to escape. The group laughed, enjoying the story as much as he enjoyed telling it. Cassandra he noticed was hanging onto every word, he knew she was a fan of his writing but the Seeker was usually less than thrilled by his stories at face value. He thoroughly enjoyed the look of awe on her face, the way it softened her sharp features.

  
“So do all grey wardens have beards?” Sera asked Blackwall.

  
“Just me. I stole all the beards, and all the power stored within in.” Blackwall said, his voice flat and serious. Varric snickered, who knew hero had a sense of humour? “There can only be one.”

  
“Right then.” Sera shrugged accepting it as a valid answer.

  
Varric took a gulp of his ale and peered at Cassandra over the top of it. She was talking to Josephine now, standing lent slightly against the wall. Her tall, lean body calling his gaze. Varric tried to avert his gaze, he knew he shouldn’t be thinking of the Seeker like this. It’s not like they got along at all, it’s not like anything would ever happen between them.

  
“The, a joke. He laughs to himself, imagining herds of cattle in fields of iron, but now he worries it fits.” Cole stated to the room.

  
“Eww.” Sera groaned.

  
Varric snickered at Sera, knowing full well that no matter how much she pretended to hate him the kid was growing on her. He glanced around the room again, trying to lay his eyes on anything. Anything but Cassandra. Anything but those long legs. He pictured them wrapped around him, her groan of disgust replaced by a moan of pleasure. No. She’s the Seeker, Varric reminded himself. He shook his head and took another gulp of ale, hoping to wash the image from his head.

  
“I’m off to get some much needed sleep before tomorrow’s journey.” The Inquisitor addressed the group, looking somewhat perplexed. Varric noticed Leliana smile and nod towards the door. Varric continued to watch curiously, Leliana was up to something.

  
“Commander, may I have a word? I think I’ve some urgent reports for you in the War Room.” As soon in Inquisitor Elora had left the room, Leliana had turned to Curly. Beckoning him over and whispering something under her breath. Varric smirked to himself; the Inquisitions worst kept secret. Even if Varric hadn’t seen them kissing on the battlements, he’s sure as hell would have noticed the longing stares and secret smiles.

  
“Thank you Leliana, I’ll see to that right away.” Cullen excused himself from the gleeful gathering and disappeared into the night.

  
Varric tried to think of something witty to say, but for once his words failed as Cassandra approached him. “Something the matter Seeker?”

  
“It’s just… I wonder what might happen to the night commander in the next Swords and Shields?”

  
Varric laughed. “Keep wondering, you’re lucky I finished that last chapter for you.”

  
“But you must.” Cassandra gushed, blushing as she spoke. He’d never seen the Seeker so open. It suited her. Without her guard up, everything about her was different. Her body was lean and curved, not rigid and defensive. Her features were soft, inviting even. He gulped, as he felt heat run through his body. Varric downed the last of his ale in a hurry. He needed fresh air.

  
Varric left the tavern without another word. He paced outside for some while, urging the cold air to cool his desires. Giving up he decided to head to bed for the night. Maybe he’d just had too much to drink.

  
Varric laid awake, his eyes wide open. He’d left the tavern hours ago but still couldn’t get Cassandra out of his head. He got out of bed and headed outside just in time to see Cullen head out of the main hall and towards his own quarters. Well, at least somebody had enjoyed themselves tonight. Maybe, Varric chuckled to himself, Cullen had likely remained a gentleman the whole evening.

  
Varric continued to walk through Skyhold before long finding himself outside the smith, outside Cassandra’s make shift quarters. “Well, shit.”

  
“What are you doing dwarf?” Cassandra had emerged, in her sleepwear and holding a sword. He must have startled her.

  
“Just taking a walk Seeker.” Varric raised his hands pleading, a smirk clear on his face.  
Cassandra groaned.

  
“Look, I’ll just be on my way.” Varric turned away. Why had he even come? Cassandra had no interest in him.

  
“Wait.” Cassandra called. “Come sit in the warmth, you look like you need the company.”  
Varric nodded and followed Cassandra inside, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn’t help himself. He eyed the hem of her night shirt, the way it brushed against her thigh. Cassandra noticing his gaze blushed. Her flushed cheeks drove him mad, he felt his pants tighten.  
“Seeker.” Varric began, his words failing him. Again. He swallowed. His eyes followed her body, down her slender neck, her full breasts, her hips and her long legs. He imagined how she looked under her nightshirt and let out a little groan. Cassandra’s blush deepened at this, he edged towards her. He wanted her. Now.

  
Cassandra watched him for a moment, as he moved closer. He wasn’t sure what was running through her head, or if she could feel the pull he felt. Cassandra let out her own little growl this time, like her groan of disgust. But different. Varric felt himself begin to throb. Cassandra smashed her lips against his, hungry and hot. Varric responded in kind, bringing fever to the kiss. His hands wandered up her thighs and under her night shirt. He rubbed circles on her breasts as she gasped. Tucking his fingers into her night shirt he pulled it over her head. Varric growled in satisfaction at the sight of Cassandra before him, wanting to bury himself inside of her. Cassandra pulled at his shirt, coaxing him free. She ran one hand across his chest, the other scratching at his back.

  
Varric hooked a finger into her smalls, pulling them down her long legs with ease. Cassandra responded in kind, tugging at his trousers, helping him escape the confines of his pants and smalls. Varric groaned in pleasure, how long had he been lying to himself about the seeker, how long had he wanted this?

  
He felt Cassandra grab him and jolted with excitement, he savoured the feel of her stroking him. Slowly at first, and then quickly. Varric gasped and quickly moved his hands down her body, hoping to fill her body with ecstasy. He pressed a hand between her legs, and began rubbing a at her bundle of nerves. He smiled to himself as her back arched and she pressed herself into his touch. Her breathing was becoming fast and heavy. Varric continues to work on Cassandra until he felt her nearing release. He stopped suddenly, teasing her with anticipation. He pressed a finger into her gently, and pumped it slowly enjoying the warmness of her core. He needed her, and she needed him. Varric lead her to her bedroll, leaning her back against the pillows and readying himself at her entrance.

  
“Varric.” The seeker pleaded. “Now.”

  
Varric answered with a thrust, slow at first, revelling in the warmth. He soon sped up, Cassandra urging him on. He felt her body tense for a moment, before relaxing all at once. The walls of her core clamping down on him as she moaned his name. Coming undone all at once, Varric gave one last thrust emptying himself into her.

  
He collapsed onto the bedroll beside her trying to steady his breathing. He pulled her close as she rest her head on his chest.

  
“Well Seeker, you've inspired me. Perhaps there will be another chapter.”

  
“Ughh.” Cassandra snorted in disgust.

  
Varric laughed and pulled himself up to plant a kiss on her forehead before laying back down enjoying the beautiful woman on his arm.

 

 


End file.
